Lessons
by Deandra
Summary: Caffola spends a busy few days in Edoras. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 94 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


**_Part 94 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes._**

**_A/N: This one was a bit of a struggle. I think I was feeling unmotivated to write due to hassles in real life, but I finally managed to just sit down and write until something came out._**

**Lessons**

**(Jun, 20 IV)**

The gate swung shut to the paddock on the plains just below the walls of Edoras. A young man, with an unruly tangle of blond hair, sat easily on his horse watching the herd get settled in their new surroundings. Once they had calmed in their milling, he turned toward the road leading to the city gate, and nudged his mount into a canter.

Pulling to a stop near the foot of Meduseld, he dismounted and led his horse into the royal stable. After his mount was brushed and stabled, Caffola made his way toward the Golden Hall, and his meeting with the king.

He was halfway up the steps when someone came bounding down, grabbing him in an embrace. "Caffola! It is good to see you!" Then breaking free, Elfwine hurried on down the stairs, calling back, "We will catch up later!"

Caffola shook his head and grinned at his departing friend, then continued up the steps and into the Hall. Lost in thought, he almost collided with a servant girl hurrying by. "Oh, sorry!" he apologized, catching her arms to steady her.

She gave him a shy smile and replied, "No problem, my lord."

Blushing slightly, she pulled free and continued on her way, but turned once to smile back at him. His eyes followed her until she exited out into the hallway to the sleeping chambers, and then he hastened on.

Gamling spotted him a moment later and smiled in greeting. "Caffola! Welcome! The king is still in his council meeting, but he should be available soon."

Nodding, Caffola glanced around, then asked, "Is the queen here?"

Gamling smiled his understanding. "I believe she is in her garden. If you would like to greet her, I can send someone for you when Eomer King is ready for you."

Caffola flashed a grateful grin at the Doorward, and moved toward the exit to the back terrace and Lothiriel's garden. A short time later, he was blinking in the sunlight as he looked around, finally spotting the queen on her knees and weeding a patch of earth.

As he approached and his shadow fell across her, Lothiriel glanced up, then broke into a delighted smile and quickly started to rise. Instantly, Caffola's hand shot out to assist her, and she used it to steady herself, then also to pull him into her embrace. Pressing a kiss to his temple, she asked, "How are you, dearest? You look well."

Smiling with pleasure at the warm welcome, he nodded, "I am. Life is good. I have brought a string of horses for Eomer King to consider. Byldan claims he is getting too old for this and sent me in his stead."

Slipping her arm through his, Lothiriel guided them toward Meduseld, dropping her work gloves on a bench that they passed. "Let us get some refreshment, and you can tell me what has been happening with you of late."

Inside the Hall, they settled at a table off to the side, and Durucwen spotted them, noting the queen's signal for someone to attend her. A moment later, while they were conversing, Tamwen appeared at the table, bobbing a curtsy. "My lady? What do you wish?"

Caffola looked up at her words and quirked an eyebrow upward in recognition; it was the young woman he had nearly bowled over earlier. He grinned in acknowledgement of her, and she flushed slightly turning her eyes to focus on the queen. Lothiriel requested refreshment be brought, but did not miss the exchange between the two, smiling in amusement at it.

By the time Tamwen returned, Eomer had joined them, and Caffola was whisked away for their meeting, but Lothiriel had invited him to supper and promised to have a room ready for him.

Eomer and Caffola spent the next hour discussing the horses that had been brought, and catching up on news. Once the business part of their dealings was ended, they made their way to the paddock so Eomer could see the horses for himself.

It did not escape Eomer's notice the pride Caffola took personally in each of the horses. He knew the boy considered each animal almost like his child, and he lavished love and attention on them endlessly. Wryly, Eomer reflected that the young man was not unlike himself at that age.

As Eomer examined each horse, Caffola made notations on his list of what was to become of each one – trained further for family use as mounts, reserved for breeding or sold. They had gone through nearly half the animals when Eomer announced "sell" and heard Caffola exclaim softly, "No!" When the king turned to eye him questioningly, Caffola dropped his gaze and studied a clump of dirt near Eomer's feet, swallowing hard.

"You disagree with my inclination to sell Lithemeg, Caffola?" Eomer questioned.

For a moment, Caffola hesitated to respond, but then he was unable to restrain himself. "She is one of the finest mares we have, my lord! Her gait is incomparable and she has the sweetest temperament, but with an indomitable spirit. I know her bloodlines are not so strong as some of the others, but she is special. She is…"

He trailed off, realizing his outburst was likely out of line. The past few years he had become a bit better about not speaking his mind so freely, particularly to the king, but when he felt strongly about something he found it difficult to hold back. This was such a case. He loved this mare dearly, almost as much as his dear, departed Mithlig. In the back of his mind, he had half hoped he could save enough money to buy her for himself, though he knew she would likely be worth far more than he could hope to accumulate for some time yet.

Eomer watched him pensively, noting the expressions flitting over his face, and guessing the reason for the flare-up of emotion. With a slow smile of understanding, he nodded. "Very well, I will keep her. See that she continues to be trained as a mount."

Caffola released an almost imperceptible sigh and nodded in relief. "Yes, my lord. Thank you." He knew this meant Lithemeg would eventually end up in the royal stables and he would not see much of her, but at least he had a better chance with her in Eomer's stable than belonging to someone else.

Once their business was concluded, Caffola was at liberty for the remainder of the afternoon, and he returned to Meduseld with Eomer to get settled into his room. As he made his way down the hall, Theodwyn spotted him and let out a squeal of delight, "Caffola!" She flung herself into his arms, giving him a tight hug in greeting, and he relished her reaction.

Over the past few years, he had gained more family than he had lost, between Byldan and his wife in the Folde, and Elfwine's family in Edoras. Both had accepted him with open arms and hearts, and nurtured him continually. Now Elfwine and his siblings were as his own brothers and sisters, and he very much enjoyed every opportunity to get to the city and visit with them.

"Come, spar with me!" Theodwyn encouraged, pulling back and seizing his arm to draw him after her.

Sheepishly, Caffola confessed, "Theodwyn, I do not get much chance to practice with a sword. I am not very good, despite Elfwine's few lessons."

"That does not matter. I am still learning also. We can still practice." She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her to Theomund's room, where she collected his wooden practice sword and shield, and then on to her own room for her weapons. Moments later, Caffola found himself in a practice ring and trying to remember the things Elfwine had taught him.

As it turned out, Theodwyn was willing to work with him and not take too much advantage of his inexperience, and they had a pleasant workout. An hour later, both rather sweaty, they returned to their rooms to wash for supper.

As they sat down to their meal, Elfwine observed, "At least this trip your timing is better. There is a feast and dance tomorrow night, so you can enjoy that while you are here."

"I…I do not know how to dance," Caffola admitted, with some embarrassment.

Lothiriel handed him the platter of meat, announcing matter-of-factly, "Then I will teach you, dearest. You should not miss out on the opportunity to dance with lovely ladies. Elfwine can attest to the very great pleasure that affords!"

At her words, Elfwine grinned broadly and nodded, "Aye! And all the better if you need guidance! Ladies delight in helping us poor, inept men!"

The adults all burst into laughter at this observation, and Caffola hesitantly joined in, still rather uncertain about this. The conversation turned to other things then, and he had no time to ponder this new development.

The other children were equally pleased to see him once more, and Theomund enthusiastically began telling of his latest ventures with the blacksmith. Since about the age of eight, Theomund had been fascinated with metalwork, and haunted the blacksmith shop. The smithy had taken a shine to the eager lad and did not mind his hanging around, letting him learn whatever interested him and teaching him about the forge and working metal. Now, two years later, he had become fairly adept, and was even thinking up gadgets to create, some of which simplified various tasks and were in use by the staff of Meduseld.

Morwen was now six and still incredibly shy, but she knew Caffola well enough that she gradually began to warm up to him once more.

The family spent a relaxing evening together, catching up on any news each one had. Still, it had been a long day, and Caffola retired rather early.

xx

Even though he knew there were stablehands that would feed and water the horses he had brought in, he was up early the next morning to check on his charges. All had weathered the night without mishap, and after visiting with each one and checking them over, he returned to Meduseld.

Already the Hall was preparing for the evening, and there was much hustle and bustle of cleaning, as well as placement of tables and benches. Lothiriel had taken the children into their private dining chamber for their lessons, in order to be out of the way, and he wandered there. Noticing him standing in the doorway, the queen smiled at him and waved him in.

"Are you keeping up with your studies, dearest?" she inquired.

Even though he was a bit old for such things, getting started so late with lessons there was still plenty for him to learn about, and he had an insatiable curiosity. Learning to read had been a true blessing, and each time he came to the city, Lothiriel sent him home with a half dozen new books to read.

When he nodded that he was, in answer to her question, she drew him with her to the library. Perusing the shelves, she began pulling off books and piling them into his arms. After he had a load, they moved to a table and she began telling him what each was about, so he could decide which ones interested him. Anything with horses always held his attention, but he had become quite fascinated with history also. At first he had shown little interest in any place other than Rohan, but once Lothiriel convinced him that the history of all peoples was intertwined, he began to give it more of his focus and he had come to appreciate that she was right about that.

Once the new books were selected, he returned to his room to drop them off and bring the previous set to be returned to the library shelves. He considered starting on one of the new books immediately, but decided it was too nice a day to be indoors, and instead returned to the holding pen to work with some of the horses that were in training. He spent the remainder of the morning engaged in that activity.

Theodwyn had ridden down to bring him dinner, and they hunkered down on the barrowfields for a picnic. When they were done, they returned to Meduseld as Lothiriel had sent word for him to come for his dancing lesson.

Still not certain about this, he did as instructed. Theodwyn apparently sensed his unease and told him, "Do not worry. Dancing is not so hard." She launched into a tale about how Freawine had spent an entire evening dancing with her a few years ago, and he became so wrapped up in the story it distracted him from his worries temporarily.

The queen was taking the opportunity to work on their dancing with her children also, so Theodwyn and Theomund joined them. As Theodwyn was a bit tall for her age, she was a good height to dance with Caffola. Lothiriel demonstrated the moves with Theomund, who put forth an extra measure of effort to pay attention and do it correctly, despite his usual lackadaisical attitude toward the venture. He knew better than to tread on his mother's toes.

Caffola did well in picking up the basics of dance, though he wasn't at all convinced it was sufficient for him to ask some girl out on the floor. The queen and Theodwyn were easy to partner, as they were very pronounced in their guidance of him. He doubted the ladies of Edoras were likely to want to have to do such also.

Though he had brought a change of clothes, Elfwine insisted that he needed something a bit finer for the dance and found something in his own wardrobe. Caffola was rather lanky, and quite a bit leaner than Elfwine, but they were able to find suitable attire for him and the two dressed quickly.

By the time they reached the main hall, the townspeople were beginning to arrive, and were standing around chattering excitedly about the evening ahead. As heir to the throne, Elfwine needed to mingle and socialize, so he drew Caffola with him and introduced him as they went. It did not take long for Caffola to decide he was very glad he himself was not required to do this on a regular basis. Surely it must be one of the most tedious things he had ever done!

With the arrival of the king and queen, the crowd began to settle into seats, and Elfwine guided Caffola to the head table to sit with the family. Soon the meal was underway and Caffola relaxed somewhat in this new environment.

Looking around, he noticed that most of the attendees seemed to be of the nobility, though there was a small group of merchants and lower class there as well. The two groups did not appear to mingle very much, though he observed that once the meal had ended, Theomund was visiting with the working class folks much more than the nobility. And they seemed to welcome him in their midst, despite his young age; not surprising given his affable personality.

Caffola had also noted the servant girl from the previous day, bustling about and occupied with serving food, and then clearing the tables. His gaze lingered on her, and he did not notice Elfwine turn to follow his eye line. Quietly he offered, "Her name is Tamwen. She has worked at Meduseld for a few years, doing various things. Later, she may get a free moment and be allowed to attend the dance for awhile."

There was a broad hint in the comment and Caffola turned to look at his friend with a grin. "What are you about, Elfwine? Matchmaking?"

Elfwine shrugged and smiled in response. "I just want you to enjoy yourself, and she appears to have your attention. Would you like me to introduce you?"

Caffola felt slightly panicked at the suggestion. He had not had a lot of opportunity for social interaction, particularly with girls. He suspected that was part of the reason Byldan had sent him to the city on this trip, and he wouldn't be at all surprised if he discovered Byldan was well aware there would be a dance while he was at Edoras. There were not a lot of girls out in the Folde where he spent most of his time, nor in the village nearby where they did most of their business. Even if there were, there was not much opportunity to spend time getting to know any of them better.

"Er, no. I may introduce myself later," Caffola hedged, and Elfwine's eyes narrowed, suspecting that was unlikely.

"Caffola, it is not that difficult, and I could make it much easier for you. Then, if you wanted to pursue further conversation you could, or you could walk away. I promise I will not embarrass you." He quirked an eyebrow questioningly, and Caffola was torn about how to respond. It was a generous offer, and likely he needed all the help he could get… Before he could change his mind he nodded his consent.

Despite their plans, however, it was more than an hour later before Tamwen appeared in the hall, apparently at liberty to enjoy herself. She stood watching the dancers and clapping her hands to the music. Elfwine nudged Caffola and nodded in her direction. "I will go over and begin speaking with her. Fetch a goblet of wine and bring it to me. That way it will not appear suspicious that you join us."

Caffola couldn't help thinking this all seemed a rather complicated way to go about speaking to a girl, but Elfwine clearly knew what he was doing, and he decided to trust his friend's judgement. He waited for Elfwine to move nearer and begin speaking to Tamwen, then procured two goblets and headed in their direction.

As he appoached, Elfwine turned to him and greeted, "Ah, Caffola! Thank you! All this dancing has me quite thirsty." He took one of the goblets and then introduced, "Have you met Tamwen?"

Caffola shook his head, blushing slightly, and observed, "But I saw her in the hall yesterday."

Tamwen smiled in acknowledgement of his remembering her, and he suddenly held out the other wine goblet. "Would you like some wine? I have not touched it. I can get another."

She blushed now, but took the wine, murmuring, "Thank you." He moved away to get another goblet for himself and then returned to join them once more. The glint in Elfwine's eyes told him he had made the right move.

The three stood, talking a bit now and then as they watched the dancers. Elfwine had to carry most of the conversation, for Caffola seemed unsure what to say and, though normally quite talkative, Tamwen also had become rather quiet of a sudden. Just then, the dance was ending and it happened that Theodwyn and Theomund went by together. Seizing the opportunity, Elfwine swallowed the last of his wine and announced, "I think I should go rescue Theodwyn from Theomund's feet! Please excuse me."

The pair remained standing awkwardly side by side, but saying very little. Tamwen finally worked up her courage and asked, "What brings you to Edoras, Caffola? I think I have seen you at Meduseld before."

He nodded, then explained the work that he did and the reason for his presence on this occasion. When it appeared that conversation would once more lapse, she questioned, "Do you dance?"

She eyed him hopefully and he flushed red again. "Er, well, I am just learning. I am not very good and do not know all the steps."

"Oh," Tamwen answered, then ventured, "would you like to attempt it with me? I can guide you."

Apparently Elfwine had been right about the willingness of girls to help a learner, and despite the risk of embarrassing himself, he nodded. They set their goblets on a nearby table and, as the next dance started up, Tamwen took his hand and drew him to a position at the edge of the dancers. Fortunately, this dance required them to hold hands throughout most of it, which made it easier for her to steer him as well as verbally direct him. He stumbled and fumbled his way through, but Tamwen remained cheery and upbeat about it all, encouraging him at every turn so that he soon did not feel too discomfited.

They were laughing when the dance finally ended, and lurched off the floor to settle on a bench. "You did very well for your first time," Tamwen praised and Caffola wrinkled his nose at her.

"You are just being kind. I was terrible," he asserted.

"No! You did well. It will take time for you to learn the various steps to each dance, but you are quite light on your feet. With a bit more practice, you will be a fine dancer."

Still not entirely believing her, he smiled shyly and told her, "Thank you."

They spent the remainder of the evening sipping wine and talking. Occasionally Tamwen was able to lure him onto the floor for another dance, and he consented more to please her than any eagerness on his part. Still, she was very patient with him and he had to admit it was a pleasure spending time with her.

As the night wore down and the revelers began to depart, Tamwen looked apologetically at him, saying, "I must get back to work. I still have to help clean up." There was an awkward pause and then she added, "Perhaps I will see you again before you return home."

He nodded, "I would like that. Thank you for going to so much trouble with me tonight."

"It was my pleasure," she told him, rising, and he stood as well. They eyed one another self-consciously, before she said firmly, "Good night, Caffola."

"Good night," he replied, and watched her move away. His gaze followed her until she left the hall, and then he settled back on the bench with a satisfied grin.

A moment later, Elfwine dropped down beside him, waiting expectantly for him to speak.

At length Caffola said, "She is lovely. Thank you for introducing me. I had a good time with her."

"And?" Elfwine queried.

"And what?" Caffola asked.

"And are you planning to spend more time with her? You seem to like her quite a bit, or am I mistaken in your regard for her, confused perhaps by your having spent the entire evening with her?" Elfwine chuckled.

Caffola colored slightly and shrugged, "Perhaps. Not much can come of it since I leave the day after tomorrow, and will not return for several months."

"That still gives you time to get better acquainted, and you will return. Do not deny yourself some pleasant company while you are here. Who knows, she may be eager to continue the association also. She did not seem at all displeased with your attentions to her," Elfwine pointed out.

"Maybe," Caffola acknowledged, letting his eyes wander to the door where Tamwen had gone.

Sensing it was best not to push further on the subject, Elfwine stood. "Come, let us get to bed. It has been a long day."

xx

One thing was certain; Caffola suddenly seemed to be seeing Tamwen more often around Meduseld. He was not sure whether he simply had not noticed her before, or if she was truly more often present where he was. Either way, he could not say he was unhappy about it, and she did not seem to object either, giving him a friendly smile each time and chatting with him if it did not interfere with her duties.

He had learned that Durucwen was her mother, and that she had largely grown up around Meduseld. When she was old enough, she had gained a position working there, though she had no fixed assignment and helped out wherever she was needed.

Whether by design or accident, Tamwen had the following afternoon off from work and, upon discovering it, Caffola shyly asked if she wished to show him around town. In truth, he knew Edoras fairly well, but his visits were infrequent enough that there was usually something new to see, and he had a list of things to purchase and bring home with him.

Tamwen agreed to the outing, and they set out just after dinner. Their sightseeing and shopping took most of the afternoon, and it was somewhat reluctantly that Caffola returned to the Golden Hall. His time here was drawing to an end, and he knew he would have to be up and on his way early in the morning. He had come to realize that he would miss Tamwen's company.

They had dropped his purchases in his room, and then Tamwen hurried off to help with supper. Once she was gone, he sat on his bed, pondering the situation. Dare he… With a sigh, he fell over backwards and laid sprawled across the bed. This visit to Edoras had certainly proven eventful, and in some ways it was both unsettling and unsatisfactory. Still, he could not change what was. At least King Eomer had agreed to keep Lithemeg. That was something, making the visit not a total disappointment.

Theomund appeared at his door, calling him to come eat, and he quickly washed his face and hands. If Elfwine's family noticed how quiet he was during the meal, they did not say so, and they kept up a lively conversation of their own. Tamwen appeared only once, bringing in a platter, but then did not return.

Once the meal concluded, the family was preparing to gather in Eomer's study, but Caffola excused himself briefly, saying he would join them shortly. Making his way to the kitchen, he hovered in the doorway, hesitant about entering and approaching Tamwen so publicly. Luck was with him, however, as she looked up and spotted him. Flashing a grin, she wiped her hands and came to greet him.

"Caffola! Did you need something?"

Shuffling in place, he stammered, "Could…could I speak with you for a moment? In private?"

Raising a curious eyebrow, she nodded and gestured toward the outside door, leading him out into the cool night air. They walked a short distance away from the kitchen door so as to not be overheard, and she turned to look questioningly at him in the moonlight.

Rarely in his life had he been tongue-tied, but this seemed to be a unique situation. "I…" he began, then faltered. Taking a deep breath, he pressed determinedly on, "I was wondering if…if it would be all right if I write to you, when I get home?"

There could be little doubt of the genuine pleasure in her response for her face lit up. "I should like that, very much!" she told him softly, dropping her eyes.

"Good," he murmured, unsure what else to say.

They stood in silence, neither quite looking at the other, before Tamwen apologetically told him, "I really must get back to work." She knew he was leaving rather early and wasn't sure if she would see him again. Despite her responsibilities inside, she was reluctant to leave him here.

"Of course. I did not mean to interrupt. I hope I did not get you into trouble," he offered.

"You did not," she assured. She started to turn away, then impulsively turned back and looked closely at him for a moment. An instant later, she reached up and quickly kissed his cheek, before bolting back inside.

For several minutes, Caffola stood in the dark with a silly grin spread over his face, his hand rubbing the spot she had kissed. Then slowly he made his way in to join Elfwine and his family.

xx

This was turning into a bittersweet parting, more so than usual, but all things considered, Caffola had enjoyed his visit. Gathering his belongings, he made his way to the Golden Hall. Not surprisingly, Eomer and Lothiriel were already there, waiting to bid him farewell, and the queen wanting to make sure he ate before departing.

As they sat down together to eat, Eomer leaned his arms on the table and said solemnly, "Caffola, I have changed my mind. I do not think I have room in my stable for Lithemeg."

Caffola's heart stopped beating in his chest, and he stared at the king with a horrified expression. Then Eomer lifted his gaze to meet the young man's eyes, "Therefore, I think I will give her to you, to replace Mithlig. You should have a horse of your own instead of borrowing mine all the time!" His eyes twinkled with mischief as Caffola's mouth dropped open.

"You are…giving me Lithemeg?" he questioned, too stunned to quite take it in.

"Yes. Unless you do not want her, of course. I am sure I could sell her…"

"No!" Caffola blurted out, despite his subconsciously knowing the king was teasing.

An instant later, he was on his feet and had his arms wrapped around Eomer in a tight hug.

Eomer chuckled and grinned at his wife. Somehow he thought it unlikely Caffola was ever going to learn proper decorum with the king…

THE END

8/20/06 – 8/27/06

Lithemeg: lithe – gentle, meg – maiden; "gentle maiden"

Elfwine and Caffola are 19, Theodwyn is 12, Theomund is 10 and Morwen is 6. Tamwen is 20.

Frame of reference: the following year in May, 21 IV, Elfwine loses his hand (Lost & Found).

_**End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
